The present invention relates generally to the field of power distribution devices, such as power strips. More specifically, the invention relates to devices that facilitate the delivery of electrical power from the exterior to the interior of a building through an existing opening in the building, such as a window.
During a power outage, a secondary power generator may be utilized to provide back-up electricity to a home or other building. Combustion-type generators are operated outdoors to prevent occupants from being exposed to combustion byproducts. To deliver electricity to the interior of a building, extension cords may be passed through open doors or windows. However, as a result, it may be difficult to fully close the doors or windows, allowing noise and pests to enter, and conditioned air to exit.